A Troyella Story
by EmbracingGrace1
Summary: One teenage girls life is falling apart. Her friends are worried about her and they begin to wonder what is going on at home. Can one boy change everything? Troyella No Longer on Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez is in 10th grade and her family is falling apart. Everyday she goes to school tired and weak. Her best friends worry about her and they begin to wonder what is going on at home. Can one boy fix all her problems?

* * *

Gabriella Montez arrived at school on Friday, tired, week, and seemingly depressed. As she arrived at her locker two strong arms wrapped around her waist and kissed the side of her head. Troy Bolton, her kind and caring boyfriend with the bright blue eyes that changed at the drop of a hat depending on his mood. She smiled to herself and turned around and looked into his beautiful bright blue eyes, "Good morning Troy." she said, sounding sad and tired. As she looked up into his beautiful eyes she saw worry flash through them. "Are you ok princess, you seem worse than you did yesterday?" he asked, his eyes growing darker from worry. "Yeah, I guess I just haven't got enough sleep." she said lying. Being Troy he saw right through her lie. "Don't lie to me Gabi, you know all I want to do is help you." he said, his eyes still dark from worry. "Don't worry about it it's nothing!" she snapped, sometimes irritated that he knew everything about her. Troy not wanting to frustrate her more just kissed her and said "Just remember Gabs I love you and I'll be here if you need me." he smiled at her. Gabriella smiled tiredly back up to him and kissed him. " I'll see you at lunch Troy". Troy smiled at her and said "Can't wait, love you!" as he walked down the hallway. Gabriella just smiled and opened her locker and walked to 1st period-family life.

When Gabriella got to class she just sat down instead of talking to her best friends, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, and Chad Danforth. Sharpay looked at Gabriella and turned to look at her friends. "Something's wrong with her guys and I think we should find out." At that the friends nodded in agreement and Ms. Darbus walked in. As soon as first period was over Gabriella rushed out of the room with tears in her eyes. As Gabriella ran though the hallway towards the bathroom she felt two strong arms snake around her and pull her towards the body. Gabriella hit at his chest and tried to pull away. Nothing seemed to work as Troy just held on tighter and pulled her closer. She gave up the struggle as Troy held onto her as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor and pulled her into his lap. "Gabi, want to tell me what's wrong now that your crying?" She looked into his bright blue eyes again and saw love and compassion. She almost started crying again seeing how handsome he looked. "Look it's nothing really, I just...don't feel very good today?" her lie formed as a question knowing he would see right through it. As always he saw right through it but he decided he would let it go and discuss it later so he didn't make her anymore upset or angry. He kissed her and looked into her chocolate eyes and ran his hand through her beautiful brown curls. " You are SO beautiful, you know that?" Gabriella smiled and replied " Thank you, you really know how to cheer me up don't you?" Troy smiled cockily and said "Yup, that's what I'm here for!" "Your also very cocky to." she said as she smiled.

**NOT MUCH OF A CLIFFY HERE! I ONLY STARTED THIS TO SEE WHAT PEOPLES REACTIONS WOULD BE! IF YOU LIKED IT AND WANT ME TO CONTINUE, PLEASE READ AND REPLY AND GIVE ME SOME ENCOURAGEMENT.** **THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A couple days later Troy and Gabriella were walking down the hallway to go home. Gabriella was slowly getting back to normal from

her episode in the past. "Do you want me to walk you home today sweetheart?" asks Troy. "No, I uh... have to run some errands

before I go home so I will see you at school tomorrow." "Ok sweetie, I love you and remember to call me if you need anything or just

want to talk." Troy said, still hesitant about letting her walk by herself. "Ok I love you too and I will call you later babe." Gabriella

said looking up into Troy's hesitant bright blue eyes. As if reading his mind Gabriella said, "Troy I will be fine, I'm a big girl, I can

walk home without trouble." With that Troy kissed her and walked away waving. Gabriella smiled slightly, amused at Troy bumping

into people still waving at her. She waved and turned around and made her way home. As soon as she walked in the door, she was

greeted by yelling and screaming, that of her parents. "They're probably fighting about money again, I better not interfere in this one

unless I am dragged in again." thought Gabriella as she made her way up the stairs. As she arrived in her room she turned on her

music loud enough to drown out the endless fighting and crashing of glasses being thrown. She began on her homework and

eventually she turned down the music to hear silence. "Oh dear, last time I heard silence one of them ended up in the hospital" thought

Gabriella. She ran down stairs to the sight of her mother sitting on the couch crying-alone. "Mom what's wrong?" said Gabriella as

she sat next to her mother. "Y-y-y-your d-dad left t-t-to go and get s-s-some p-p-papers." her mother managed to get out before

she bursted out into another fit of tears. Gabriella hesitantly asked "What kind of papers did he go get mom?" After her mom had

calmed a little bit she said "D-d-d-divorce p-p-papers." Gabriella's eyes instantly rose from shock and her eyes started to water.

"Gabriella I am so sor..." her mom started before Gabriella ran up to her room in a fit of tears. "I hate you both- I never want to see

you again!!!" With that Gabriella slammed the door and picked up the phone and dialed an all to familiar number. "Hello?" a soothing

voice picked up. "Could you come over we need to talk?"

WHO DID GABRIELLA CALL AND WHAT DID SHE WANT TO TALK ABOUT? IF YOU LIKED IT LET ME KNOW AND GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS. I WOULD ALSO LIKE IT IF YOU COULD GIVE ME SOME IDEAS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!


	3. Chapter 3

Previously: Gabriella's mom and dad are getting a divorce and Gabriella ran up to her room and called someone. Who did she call? I would like to thank vona1212 for the idea for this episode. If any of you give me ideas for an episode your name will be mentioned.

"I'm on my way!" stated a worried Troy. When Troy arrived he climbed up the tree

and onto that all to familiar balcony. He hurriedly opened the balcony door and ran

in. Gabriella was lying on the floor, curled up in a ball crying hysterically. Troy ran

over to her, picked her up bridal style, sat down in a chair and laid her in his lap

holding her close. As Troy held her he kissed her forehead and said "It's alright baby,

I'm here, everything's gonna be ok." Gabriella continued crying as Troy moved her

hair to have access to her cheek and neck. He pulled her close and left light butterfly

kisses along her face and neck, all the while wiping her tears away with his fingers.

Gabriella slightly giggled and Troy looked at her smile. "Now there's the smile that

makes my heart melt." Troy said smiling at her. Her smile quickly faded when she

began to recollect the events of the night. She looked up into his darkened, normally

bright eyes, to see worry, love, compassion, and understanding. As her tears began

to slow, she began to explain to him the events over the past few weeks and that

night. He quickly began to understand what was going on and as she began to

ramble on about how sorry she was that she hadn't told him, he leaned down and

kissed her and said " Hey, hey, don't worry about it, I'm not mad, just tell me next

time." She smiled up at him and kissed him, " Ok, I love you! Lets go check on my

mom." He smiled back and said " Alrighty then, let's go." He picked her up and set

her on her feet. She grabbed his band and began to walk downstairs. When they

reached the bottom of the stairs they heard drawers slamming and finally the cling of

knives. Gabriella looked at Troy as they took off into the kitchen. When they arrived

they saw her mom holding a knife to her throat with her eyes closed. "Mom!" "Mrs.

Montez!" Troy and Gabriella screamed at the same time.

**OH DEAR! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? IM SORRY THAT THESE LAST TWO EPISODES ARE SO SHORT! I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY! LOVE YALL LOTS! JUST READ AND REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS AND YOUR NAME WILL BE MENTIONED! BY THE WAY SORRY ABOUT THE SPACING, SOMEONE COMPLAINED ABOUT IT SO I TRY TO PLEASE EVERYONE.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Guys I have said this once and now I am going to say it again, I really need ideas and if I don't get any ideas then I am going to stop the story because I don't have unlimited ideas running through my brain and I have a lot to do. Thanks!

Previously: Gabriella and Troy walked downstairs to the sight of Gabriella's mom trying to kill herself.

Maria (Gabriella's mom) dropped the knife and jumped back. " MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?" Gabriella screamed. Troy stood behind Gabriella with his hands around her waist, shocked. " Gabriella, I...I...I can't live like this anymore, I mean your father is leaving us, I just got fired from my job and when your father said we were getting a divorce, I...I... can't do it. Maria bent down grabbed the knife and held it to her heart. " I love you Gabriella, always know that." with that said she jabbed the knife through and fell to the floor in a pool of blood. **(Sorry to make it so gruesome but I had to do this to get ready for the future)** Gabriella screamed and ran from Troy's arms to her mom. She bent down to feel for a pulse. Gabriella looked up at Troy and said with tears flowing freely down her face, "She's gone." Troy had already rang the police and they were on their way. He ran over to Gabriella and put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Everything's going to be alright baby, everything's going to be fine." Troy said, trying to reassure her.

Shortly after the incident had taken place, the police arrived and were asking Troy and Gabriella questions. " What's your father's name, Miss. Montez?" Detective Rolez asked. "Ricky... Ricky Montez." Gabriella said sadly. Troy was standing behind her, arms around her, kissing the back of her neck lightly. The detective's eyes widened then became sad. "Miss. Montez, I regret having to be the one to tell you this but your father was killed in a car accident about 20 minutes ago. **(Again, sorry about this but I had to for the future of the story)** Gabriella's began to cry again while Troy turned her around and hugged her tightly while kissing the top of her head and whispering in her ear words of comfort. "Hey, hey," Troy whispered in her ear. "you can come live with me, how about that?" Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled through her tears, " Will Jack and Karen let me do that?" Over the years of Troy and Gabriella being she had become very close to The Bolton's and thought of them as second parents. "Of course, now let's go get your stuff for the night and we can come back later to get the rest of your stuff. Ok?" Gabriella nodded through against his chest and they walked upstairs hand in hand while the detective watched. He smiled and turned to his crew " Let's move it out boys and I'll tell Miss. Montez what to do." He walked upstairs and looked at Gabriella, "Miss. Montez, here's my card, just call me when your ready to set a funeral up." "Thanks again" said Gabriella.

The crew left and Troy and Gabriella were walking to his house. Gabriella looked up at Troy and lightly kissed his cheek. "Awwww, come on Gabi, you know that gives me the chills." Troy said looking down at her. Gabriella looked up and smiled softly, "I know and thanks again for this Troy, without you I would've been a wreck." Troy looked at her and saw genuine love and compassion. " I'll always be here for you sweetheart, whenever you need me." Troy said as they reached the front door of his house. "Are you ready?" he said. Gabriella nodded and smiled as Troy reached for the knob.

**What will his parents say? Will they let her stay? What about the funeral? So many questions so little time. ******** I wanted to get one out for you while I had the time hope you liked it!******** Read and Review and give me some ideas!******** Love Yall Lots!******


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Previously: Gabriella's mom killed herself and her dad was killed in a car accident. Gabriella has no one and Troy offers to take her in. Gabriella is unsure but goes with him anyway. What will Troy's parents say?

Troy turned the knob on the door and walked in the house with Gabriella by his side. He looked over at her and saw the nervousness on her face. He gently squeezed her hand and she smiled nervously back up at him. They walked into the family room and Troy's parents jumped up. "Troy! Gabi! Thank God your ok! We heard about her dad on the news! I am so sorry Gabi!" Troy's mom babbled. "Mom! Slow down! One thing at a time here. We would like to share something with you that is sure to be on the news soon and we would rather you hear it from us than on the news." Troy said cautiously. Gabriella just stood beside Troy with her head hung low. Jack looked at Troy then to Gabriella and said, "What's going on you guys?" Gabriella started crying and Troy held her close and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to tell them or should I?" "You tell them Troy." "Ok sweetheart whatever you want." Troy looked at his parents and said, " Gabriella's mom killed herself and Gabriella needs somewhere to live." Jack and Karen looked at each other and then looked at Troy and Gabriella. "Gabriella," Jack started. "Troy," Karen said. "We will let you stay in Troy's room but you BOTH have to promise there will be no playing around." Jack finished. Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other and hugged each of the parents. "Deal!" They both said at the same time. Gabriella looked at Jack and Karen and said "Thank you both so so so much this means a lot that you would let me live with you." "It's really no problem Gabi, you are like a daughter to us." Jack said. With that said Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to go to bed.

**NOT REALLY A CLIFFY HERE BUT I DECIDED TO GET THIS OUT SINCE I HAD THE TIME. SO FOR TAKING SO LONG YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR STAYING LOYAL! I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO MUCH AND THANKS FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Guys, I am sooo sorry for not updating in sooo long. I have been so busy with school and moving around doing things I haven't had the time to sit down and write anything. I just got those 2 new oneshots out sooo you could read those too while your at it. I like them. Anyway, I don't own anything of course, only the story. Thanks again to ilovejonas22 for giving me the plot so many months ago! Thank you for reading and now presenting the much awaited chapter to A Troyella Story……

That night…..

(Gabriella's POV)

Why did this have to happen? I love my parents but they acted so stupid all the time. Fighting over everything and never giving each other a chance to explain. I would've dealt with the divorce. Much better than I'm dealing with their deaths. My mom was being so selfish when she killed herself! Did she ever stop to think about what I felt? NO! So now wherever she is, she has to watch me suffer. I jumped when I felt the bed beside me sink.

Troy wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. "How are you feeling Brie?" he asked compassionately. I looked up at him and said, "Awful. What am supposed to do without my parents? I mean I guess I'll have money and all after I sell the house but they were the only family I had left." Somewhere during my little speech, I had started crying again. Troy just pulled me closer to his chest, wrapped his arms tighter around me, and kissed my head. "Calm down Brie. It's going to be ok. I'm here. My family's here, and our friends are here to. Whenever you need something or someone to talk to, we'll all be here." I smiled as he moved his fingers across my cheeks to wipe my tears away. I just nodded my head and laid it against his chest. He kissed my head a couple of times and laid his cheek against it.

A couple minutes later Troy picked his head up, kissed mine, and said softly; as if I were to fragile to handle anything else; "I need to go get in the shower. If you need anything just knock on the door or just come in. Okay?" I looked up at him and tried to smile. I think it came off as a grimace because he gave me a sad look, kissed my forehead softly and went into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked at the door and laid down. I don't know what I would have done if Troy hadn't of been there. I probably would have fell apart myself. I love that boy. With that thought, I slowly drifted off.

(Troy's POV)

I turned on the shower, steaming hot. Today has been one of the most stressful of my life. I can't believe that Brie's dad died. And her mom! Oh my God! What was she thinking? Didn't she stop to think about how this might affect Gabriella? I chuckled darkly as I answered my own thought. "No, probably not." I hate that she's in pain. It kills me to see her like that. I just want her to be happy. Now I don't know if she'll ever be truly happy again.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over my body, soothing my tense muscles and finally allowing me to relax. After about 15 minutes, I got out of the shower and put my clothes on and walked back out to my bedroom. Gabriella was laying on my bed asleep, eyes red, with tearstains on her cheeks. I laid down beside her and pulled the covers over us both. I pressed my lips to her forehead and whispered, "I love you, Sweetheart." I pulled back and laid down. She started moving around and she turned towards me and laid her head on my chest. I fell asleep soon after.

10 o'clock, the following morning…..

I woke up with Gabriella still peacefully asleep beside me. I looked over at the alarm clock and almost jumped out of my skin. It was 10 in the morning! We were sooo late for school! I was about to sit up and wake Brie up when I noticed a folded up note laying on my lap. I picked it up and opened it. It read…

Troy,

It's probably late but your father and I want you to stay home with Gabriella for the rest of the week. She's really tore up about her parents. She woke up last night around 2 and your father heard her downstairs crying. Poor thing, sitting in the dark by herself. Jack asked her why she didn't wake you up and she told him you were too stressed, and she wanted you to get some rest. Just leave her be Troy. Don't wake her up. There's money downstairs if you need it. I love you!

Mom

Why didn't she wake me up? She's so selfless! I am so lucky I found her. I softly kissed her forehead, got up, and walked downstairs after closing the door softly behind me. I think I'm going to make her some pancakes and bacon. She loved that. I wonder if we have any blueberries? She told me once that nothing cheers her up better than pancakes with freshly picked blueberries. I was pulled out of my reverie by a strange noise coming from behind me.

There you go people. I FINALLY got another chapter out. I mean really. I worked for as much time as I had on that. I hope you like it. Enjoy. I love you guys and thanks again for the support. Let me know what you guys think. I value your opinions and I reply to everyone.


	7. Reader Letter

My Fanfiction readers,

I have numerous stories and outlines that I am thinking about doing. I am going to post a temporary story type thing that has those outlines and plots. I want you to go on there and read them and tell me which one you would like most to read. Please keep in mind that I have to have a personal passion for the story you choose so please include your second favorite, as I may not have a very strong feeling for your favorite. However I will try to write what the viewers want. I would also like to take the opportunity to thank you all for being supportive and for helping me through the story. If you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, don't hesitate to let me know. All ideas are welcome. Once again thank you and I'm looking forward to your feedback and encouragement.

Love Always,

Gabby

P.S. I have two oneshots out that I would love for you all to read. They are Beautiful Nightmares and What You Got. Both of which are Twilight inspired. Please read and review. Thank You!


	8. I'm so so so sorry!

Hello Everyone…

I had to write this to let you know that I am done with this story. There's nothing more that I can do with it. Nothing. If there were someway to make it better I would. I did have the whole plan thought out with help from a friend on Fanfiction but it's not going to happen. I'm too busy these days and the most I am usually able to do is write a oneshot or like my other one a series of oneshots. I am truly sorry for just stopping like this. I'm keeping the story but I'm stopping (like I said). If you want the outline for the rest of the story PM me and let me know and I'll send it to you. Thank you everyone for subscribing to my story and when I can get more time and have more ideas then I will definitely do a chapter story. Thanks for sticking with me guys!

With Love and Thanks,

Gabriella


	9. IMPORTANT LETTER!

A Message:

I felt that I should inform my readers that I've changed my penname. It's is now going to be EmbracingGrace1. Thank you for reading my stories. Please continue to enjoy and don't forget to review!

Love Always,

Gabi


	10. LETTER TO READERS!

A Message:

I now have a twitter account for my fanfiction. It's www . twitter . com / Sweet Gabi 2010 - just take out ALL the spaces and you'll be there. So check me out... follow me. You know what's up. :) Also while I have you here... I'm thinking about writing a chapter fic but I can't think of any ideas. Got any? Let me know! Thanks a million guys!

Love Always,  
Gabi :)


End file.
